The present disclosure relates generally to well operations and, more particularly, to generating a script for performing a well operation job.
As it became more difficult to discover large oil and gas fields in relatively shallow and friendly environments, exploration of more complex and less familiar territories has necessitated the creation of new technologies and methods designed to drill, complete, and produce longer, deeper, and more deviated wells.
The use of traditional conveyance methods in these types of complex wells typically require longer deployment times than those in more conventional wells. Unassisted wireline logging approaches are ineffective due to borehole deviation and geometry anomalies that could prevent the logging tools from reaching total depth, thereby failing to acquire logging data in critical intervals. Additionally the high amount of rig time required by several wireline runs, and the chance of the logging toolstrings becoming stuck resulting in costly fishing jobs, are also problematic. Drillpipe is one approach used in these types of wells because of its reliability in reaching total depth and its effectiveness in avoiding fishing jobs. However, it is a very cost and time expensive approach.
Thus, it became pertinent to develop new conveyance and risk-reduction technologies which would help bring down costs and risks involved in logging such complex well conditions.